From a group of six students, how many different four-student committees can be chosen?
Solution: There are $\binom{n}{k}=\frac{n!}{k!(n-k)!}$ ways to choose $k$ objects from a group of $n$ distinct objects, so $\binom{6}{4}=\frac{6!}{4!2!}=\frac{6\cdot5}{2}=\boxed{15}$ four-member committees may be formed from a group of six students.